


Together Forever

by robs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Birthday Fluff, Gen, Platonic Relationships
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-14
Updated: 2011-10-14
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: Quel pomeriggio Katie era stata invitata insieme a Lee nella dimora dei Weasley; Natale era passato da qualche giorno, Capodanno si avvicinava, e con lui si avvicinava anche il compleanno della giovane Cacciatrice di Grifondoro - il sedicesimo.





	Together Forever

La soffitta della Tana era da sempre un luogo accuratamente evitato da tutti - tranne Fred e George, ovviamente. Quel pomeriggio Katie era stata invitata insieme a Lee nella dimora dei Weasley; Natale era passato da qualche giorno, Capodanno si avvicinava, e con lui si avvicinava anche il compleanno della giovane Cacciatrice di Grifondoro - il sedicesimo.

I gemelli e Lee le avevano preparato una sorpresa, rispondendo alle sue domande curiose solo con dei sorrisetti scaltri e incredibilmente dolci; la ragazza non era preoccupata, nonostante sapesse che di quei tre ci si potesse fidare fino a un certo punto.

I suoi timori vennero a galla solo quando Fred le porse una benda in velluto bordeaux, un po' logorata dal tempo ma che sarebbe sicuramente servita allo scopo, ordinandole divertito di metterla sugli occhi. Katie provò a ribattere qualcosa, ma l'espressione risoluta dell'altro gemello la convinse a fare ciò che le era stato richiesto senza protestare. Di cosa si doveva preoccupare, in fondo?

Le mani calde di Lee la aiutarono a salire le scale senza rischiare imbarazzanti cadute a faccia in giù, abbandonandola soltanto quando furono davanti alla porta polverosa della soffitta.

Dall'interno della stanza provenivano strani rumori, Katie rabbrividì involontariamente mentre sentiva l'aria tiepida e stantia della camera sfiorarle il viso: la cecità momentanea le permetteva di distinguere con inaspettata chiarezza il diverso suono dei passi degli amici, i loro sussurri leggeri mentre disponevano  _qualcosa_  su un tavolino davanti alla ragazza, l'odore polveroso della soffitta che le solleticava il naso minacciando di farla starnutire.

Dopo qualche attimo di completo silenzio avvertì le dita di uno dei gemelli - le riconobbe perché erano appena più fresche rispetto a quelle di Lee - armeggiare con il nodo della benda, attento a non tirarle i capelli castani, per poterla sfilare e mostrare finalmente all'amica la sorpresa che le avevano preparato con tanta cura.

Katie  _vide_ , finalmente, e inopportune lacrime di commozione minacciarono di sopraffarla.

C'erano quattro ciondoli dorati, sullo sgangherato tavolino di legno mezzo marcito, posti uno accanto all'altro su una spessa tovaglia di velluto color porpora mangiata dalle tarme; i piccoli gioielli brillavano alla luce delle lanterne rossastre che gli amici avevano acceso prima di condurla nella soffitta ed erano le perfette ed accurate rappresentazioni in scala delle loro quattro bacchette, incrociate a formare un fiocco di neve d'oro un po' rudimentale.

«Speriamo che ti piacciano,» sorrise Lee un po' imbarazzato, grattandosi la nuca. Katie non disse nulla, continuando a guardare i ciondoli con un'espressione illeggibile. «Se non ti piacciono dillo, possiamo riportarli indietro e-»

«No,» lo interruppe la ragazza, allungando appena una mano per sfiorarne uno; non appena le sue dita entrarono in contatto con il metallo prezioso, Katie scoppiò a piangere. «R-ragazzi, sono splendidi,» mormorò tra le lacrime, aggirando il tavolino e gettando loro le braccia al collo.

 

Da quel giorno, il bellissimo e inaspettato regalo di Fred, George e Lee rimase sempre con lei, legato ad un elegante nastrino di velluto bordeaux che le permetteva di averlo a contatto con la pelle, poco sopra l'avvallamento tra i seni, sul cuore.

Aveva sempre sostenuto che quel ciondolo era come avere i suoi migliori amici sempre al suo fianco, nonostante la distanza, i problemi, la morte.

E, nonostante suo marito continuasse a mostrarsi un po' infastidito - geloso - dal suo attaccamento agli altri tre uomini, non se la sarebbe mai tolta, per nessuna ragione al mondo.

Sarebbero sempre stati uniti, loro quattro,  _per sempre_.


End file.
